Only the Good Die Young
by Twink
Summary: For a tad bit of swearing. Ginny's PoV. What happens when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts. A little R/Hr. Kind of sad, well, actually pretty sad.


Only the Good Die Young

            It was a cold, rainy day. Ginny sat on a bench waiting for the bus, watching the Muggles walk by. No one noticed her. With six older siblings, each equally distinguished, she was used to it. Bill had avoided the most fatal charm in all the pyramids, and though he was missing a few toes, he was completely unhurt otherwise. Charlie had discovered a new breed of dragon. Percy was the youngest Minister of Magic in two hundred years. Fred and George had the most successful wizarding joke shop in the country, and were planning on going national next month. Ron had helped Harry and Dumbledore hold off Voldemort and his Death Eaters while the rest of the teachers evacuated the school and onto the Hogwarts express in his seventh year, capturing Wormtail in the process. Ginny started to cry softly as she remembered that day, three years ago. 

*          *          *          *          *

            Ginny had walked down to lunch alone. She had slept through her alarm, and none of her roommates had bothered to wake her, and she had just been behind schedule all day. Ginny checked her watch for the fourth time that minute. She had exactly three minutes to get to the great hall and eat lunch. In Charms, she had been so tired that Flitwick had insisted she stay and work on her dancing charm. It wasn't her fault Snape had kept her two hours extra on her detention that night. Kicking the crap out of Pansy Parkinson was worth it, though. She sat down next to her brother, who was reviewing for his Potions test with Hermione. Hermione had definitely rubbed off on Ron throughout the years. Harry and Ginny both knew it was because Ron was head over heels for Hermione, and Ginny suspected the feeling was mutual. 

            "Hey Ron," said Ginny, grabbing a roll. 

            "Where've you been?" asked Ron. "We were starting to worry…" He was cut off because the doors of the great hall burst open and in ran a big, black dog that Ginny recognized as Sirius Black. It didn't even stop running as it transformed in front of the whole school into Sirius. 

            "Dumbledore, he's coming," panted Sirius. "Remus is contacting Mundungus, Arabella, Arthur and Molly. I think they are on their way." Dumbledore's face hardened. He turned to the teachers and started whispering. Ginny watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran up to the staff table. Harry shook his head violently. 

            "I'm staying," he said, a look of absolute resolve on his face. Dumbledore sighed and turned to the student body.

            "Students, listen carefully and do exactly as I say and no one will get hurt," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort is on his way to the castle as we speak. He will be here any moment. Go to the heads of your houses and they will help evacuate you from the castle. There is to be absolutely no talking and do everything your house head tells you. Whatever you do, do not use any magic, unless you must defend yourself. No pushing, and please try to keep your composure. Harry, come with me."

            "Wait," said Ron. "You must be off your rocker if you think we're leaving you here."

            "Come on, Harry," said Hermione. "We'll help you."

            "No Hermione," said Ron. "Go take care of Ginny and make sure she's safe." 

            "But Ron," said Hermione.

            "No Hermione," said Ron. "I'm putting my foot down. I love you too much to see you die."

            "And what about me?" asked Hermione, in tears. "You think I'm just going to sit back and watch you die? I love you too, you know." Ron brushed her tears away and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her nose.

            "I promise you I will not die," said Ron, pecking her on the lips. Ron tousled her hair and followed Harry and Dumbledore. Just as they reached the doors, they burst open and there was Voldemort standing in full, evil glory. Ginny felt Hermione tug her robes, but Ginny couldn't follow her. 

            "Ginny, come on," cried Hermione, trying to brush her tears away. Ginny looked at Hermione, then to Harry and Ron who were fighting Death Eaters and then back to Hermione again. She nodded and followed Hermione to Professor McGonagall.

            "Listen to me very carefully. We're going to go through the Forbidden Forest on foot to Hogsmeade, where we'll board the train and leave as quickly as possible. I cannot convey to you the urgency of getting out as quickly as possible. If you lose your hat, leave it. If your cloak gets caught on a tree, take of your cloak. If a shoe gets stuck in the mud, take it off. Follow me." Professor McGonagall led them out a door directly to her left that Ginny had never noticed before. It led directly out of the castle to behind some bushes. Professor McGonagall led them across the fields to the forest. As soon as they were in the forest, McGonagall stopped again. 

            "Okay, first years and second years will come with me. Prefects will go with third and fourth years. Seventh, sixth and fifth years, I trust, can go alone. But Hermione, you're in charge, as Head Girl," said McGonagall. "We're going to split up. There's a fork in the path up ahead, each leads to Hogsmeade to a different place. If see Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, stick with them. The bigger the group, the better. We'll reconvene at the train station. Good luck, don't be afraid to use magic you've learned and move quickly." Ginny ran her hand through her hair. She didn't particularly like the idea of being in charge of some twenty odd students who probably weren't too keen on the idea of having to listen to someone barely older then they were. Ginny sighed. She noticed Hermione quietly sobbing, with her face in her hands. Ginny went over and took Hermione's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. 

            "Its okay, Hermione," said Ginny. 

            "I don't get it," said Hermione. "I'm supposed to be looking after you, not the other way around." Ginny gave Hermione a half hearted smile. 

            "Try to look composed," said Ginny, handing Hermione a tissue she found in her pocket. "If not for the first years, then at least for McGonagall." McGonagall looked like she was trying to keep from going into hysterics. Hermione took a deep, steadying breath.

            "Alright," said Hermione. "I'm okay." When they reached the fork in the path, Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug.

            "I'll see you at the train station," said Ginny. "Be brave, or at least act like it."

            "I don't think I can," said Hermione. 

            "In seven years of being Harry's friend, I think you've been through worse," said Ginny, with a wink. "You don't have to act happy or like you aren't worried, just be brave."

            "What is brave?" asked Hermione. 

            "Knowing you're scared, but doing what you have to anyway," said Ginny. "I'll meet up with you on the train." Ginny went with the other prefects, one of whom was her friend Colin. 

            "How are you holding up, Ginny?" asked Colin.

            "I'm scared out of my mind," said Ginny. "I just want to be at home with Mum and Dad having Bill's famous linden berry pancakes. But if Harry and Ron can stay and face You-Know-Who, I can lead twenty other people through the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts Express with five other people." 

            "You're really brave," said Colin. 

            "No," said Ginny. "Dumbledore is brave. I'm just trying to get home to those pancakes." Ginny and Colin stayed in back making sure no one was straggling. 

            "Crap," said Ginny. Her shoe got stuck in the mud. 

            "Just leave it," said Colin. Ginny slipped of her sneaker, and in the process her cloak got caught. 

            "Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed off," said Ginny. She left her cloak and kept going. After two more hours of trudging through the forest, in which Ginny lost her other shoe, tore her robes in several places and had bruises from tripping over roots, they reached Hogsmeade at the very opposite end of the town from the train station. Colin, who had been carrying Dennis on his back, sighed. 

            "We've got at least another ten miles to walk," said Colin. "I don't want to walk anymore, I'm just about willing to let You-Know-Who come and get me now." Ginny turned and stared at Colin.

            "Don't you dare say that," said Ginny. "My brother is risking his life so that we can get out alive and safe." Colin started laughing. "What?"

            "Well, it's just that you've got sticks and leaves in your hair, which is sticking up all over the place and your face is smeared with mud, not to mention your robes are torn and your feet are all cut up," said Colin. "I haven't lost a thing and I'm complaining, the only thing I've had to do was carry Dennis this past half hour. How do you do it?"

            "I just keep thinking of those pancakes," said Ginny, 

            "Those must be some damn good pancakes," said Colin.

            "You have no idea," said Ginny. "Come on, guys, I know it's hard but it's just ten more miles and then we'll be on the train home."

            "Can't we please stop at the Three Broomsticks?" asked a fourth year, pleadingly.

            "Absolutely not," said Ginny. "The sooner we get to the train the sooner we all get home. It's just a little bit farther."

            "Ginny, will you carry me for a little while?" asked a small third year girl. "I'm so tired."

            "Sure," said Ginny. The girl hopped on her back and Ginny kept walking. "No straggling, come on guys, keep going."

            "I think you just became my new personal hero," said Colin. 

            "Thank you," said Ginny. The group kept walking. Ginny cast a glance behind her and saw another group emerging from the forest. It looked like a group of second years, but they were alone. "Hey guys, wait! Guys, stop!" Ginny put the third year down and ran over to the group. "What happened to you guys?"

            "We got separated from our prefect," said a girl. 

            "Well, I'm Ginny, you can come with us to the train station if you'd like," said Ginny. 

            "What house are you in?" asked the girl, suspiciously. 

            "I'm a Gryffindor," said Ginny. The girl's face broke into a smile, but Ginny had a feeling it would be the last one she'd see all day. 

            "We're first year Ravenclaws and we're lost," said the girl. "Half of us are Muggle born anyway so we have no idea where we are."

            "Okay, well we're in Hogsmeade now, and we're about ten miles from the train station," said Ginny. The girl burst into tears. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

            "I'm just so tired," said the girl. "I just want to go home! I want my mother!"

            "Don't worry," said Ginny, putting her arm around the girl. I'll find someone to carry you. Colin!"

            "What?" asked Colin, walking over to where Ginny was standing with the group of first years.  

            "Can you carry her?" asked Ginny. Colin groaned.

            "I've been carrying Dennis for the past half hour," said Colin.

            "And I've walked almost the whole way without shoes or a cloak," said Ginny. "I would but I'm already carrying someone."

            "Sure," said Colin. "What's your name?"

            "Samantha," said the girl.

            "Hop on, Samantha," said Colin. Samantha jumped onto Colin's back. Ginny led the first years over to where the rest of the Gryffindors were waiting impatiently, many of them checking over their shoulders constantly. 

            "Come on people, let's keep moving," said one of the other prefects. Ginny and Colin went round back again. They trudged on for another hour and a half. It would have been an hour if Ginny and Colin hadn't had a hard time keeping the first years from falling behind. After an hour and a half, it was starting to get dark, but Ginny caught sight of a scarlet train. 

            "I'm going to put you down now," she said to a first year boy she had been carrying. "Do you think you can make it a few more yards to the train?"

            "Yes," said the boy. "Thank you so much, Ginny."

            "Your welcome dear," said Ginny. She put down the boy, and though she was so tired she felt like sitting down and crying, she ran as fast as she could to the train, and many people followed her example. Ginny got on the train and started searching through the packed compartments. Ginny realized that Hogsmeade would probably want to be evacuated, too. Ginny pushed her way through the halls of the train, poking her head into each compartment, searching for Hermione. She saw friends reconvene, brothers and sisters reunite, boyfriends and girlfriends rejoin, villagers helping to serve food, handing out cups of pumpkin juice and tea, passing out blankets and pillows. 

            "Oh dear, you look terrible," said a witch to her. "Take some tea and some bread."

            "I can't, I'm sorry," said Ginny. "Have you seen my friend? She has bushy brown hair, brown eyes, about my height maybe a bit taller, really perfect teeth."

            "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her," said the witch. "Take something, a quick swig of pumpkin juice at least."

            "Okay, well thanks anyway," Ginny said, as she kept moving. She pushed past more people.

            "Watch where you're going, Weasley," said a drawling voice. Ginny whirled around.

            "Malfoy, you can take your pompous attitude and shove it up your ass," said Ginny. "If you say a word to me I swear to God you'll wish you'd never been born. I am _not in the mood to deal with you right now."_

            "Fine," said Malfoy. "So you don't want to know what's happening back at the castle."

            "Ginny!" someone shouted. Ginny turned and saw Hermione pushing her way past witches and wizards. 

            "Hermione!" shouted Ginny. Hermione reached her and hugged her tightly. 

            "Ginny, I was so worried," said Hermione, starting to cry again. 

            "It's alright, Hermione, it's alright," said Ginny. 

            "Ginny, what happened to you?" asked Hermione, taking in Ginny's appearance. 

            "Oh, I just lost both shoes and my cloak and fell over a few times, that's all," said Ginny. She turned back to Malfoy. "You were saying something about what was going on at the castle?"

            "I thought you weren't in the mood to deal with me right now," said Malfoy.

            "Out with it, ferret boy," said Hermione. 

            "Well," said Malfoy. "Since you asked _so nicely, I think I'll be obliged to tell. Potter's dead."_

            "No he isn't," said Ginny. "No he isn't!"

            "Calm down, Ginny," said Hermione. "This is Malfoy. Of course he's lying. Let's get something to eat and drink."

            "Alright," said Ginny, looking at Malfoy. He looked her in the eye. 

            "I'm not lying," he said in a low voice. "It's true." Ginny narrowed her eyes. 

            "You're a bad person," said Ginny. "I'm surprised your mother kept you instead of doing the world a favor and killing you when you were born." Malfoy's mouth dropped open, but he closed it quickly, turned and walked away. Ginny followed Hermione back to the compartment to get some food. The witch who was manning the table handed her a glass of pumpkin juice and a hunk of bread. The woman by the seats handed her a blanket and a pillow. Ginny found a compartment with some of the Gryffindors. She curled up in a corner, devoured her bread and juice, and immediately fell asleep. 

            Ginny woke up a few hours later. She moved to get up, but Hermione stopped her. 

            "What do you need?" asked Hermione. "I'll get it for you."

            "Could I get a glass of water?" asked Ginny. 

            "Sure," said Hermione. "We haven't been going for more then an hour."

            "Any word on Ron and Harry?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head sadly.

            "Not yet," said Hermione. "They spent two hours putting so many charms and enchantments on this train to make it undetectable, I doubt Dumbledore will be able to find it."

            "He'll take care of Ron and Harry," said Ginny. "He'll make sure that they'll get back." Hermione left and returned with her water shortly. Ginny drank her water and took in her surroundings. The compartment was packed to the brim with Gryffindors. It was five people to a seat and five more people were sitting on the floor between them, excluding Ginny. Ginny was curled up right next to the door. When Hermione returned, she sat down on the floor next to Ginny.

            "I still can't believe this is happening," said Hermione. 

            "I can't either," said Ginny. "I had wondered why the town looked so deserted; it hadn't entered my mind that they would evacuate Hogsmeade, too."

            "I was too tired to notice," said Hermione. "We came out of the forest behind the Shrieking Shack, so we still had another two miles to the train station after an hour and a half of practically running through the forest."

            "We power walked through the forest," said Ginny. "It took us a grand total of two hours to walk through the forest, and we came out on the other end of town, so that was another hour and a half because we picked up that group of first years."

            "Colin said you were carrying people all that hour and a half after walking through the forest without shoes," said Hermione.

            "Yeah," said Ginny. "They were lost from their prefect and one girl was tired to the point of tears. I couldn't say no."

            "Ron wouldn't have let you," said Hermione. "He probably would have insisted on carrying you after you lost your second shoe."

            "Ron's good like that," said Ginny. "He's a great friend to Harry, staying with him like that. I know you wanted to, but Ron's more stubborn then a mule, and if you had stayed he would have gotten himself killed to keep you safe." 

            "I would never forgive myself if that happened," said Hermione. "I'm glad I didn't stay. I would have frozen up and gotten myself killed or captured or something." Ginny nodded.

            "Me too," said Ginny. "Aren't you tired?" 

            "Not really," said Hermione. "I'm too worried about Ron."

            "Try to sleep," said Ginny. "Otherwise a time will come later in the day when you really wish you had slept. We're not going to hear anything yet."

            "It's been seven hours," said Hermione. 

            "I don't know what to tell you, Hermione," said Ginny. "Do you have any idea at what time we'll get to Kings Cross?"

            "We probably won't get to the station until around four or so," said Hermione. 

            "Meaning I won't get home until really late," said Ginny. 

            "I wish we had something to do," said Hermione. 

            "I wish I could take a shower," said Ginny. "I feel so dirty."

            "Come to the bathroom, lets see if we can't clean you up a bit," said Hermione. They left their compartment into the crowded hallway. They stepped past townspeople and students, all comforting each other. Ginny followed Hermione into the bathroom. The bathroom was lined with stalls on the far wall and next to the door were sinks. Hermione grabbed a hand towel from the shelf while Ginny washed up. Hermione handed Ginny the towel. She dried her face and hands. 

            "I still feel disgusting, but less so," said Ginny. "I need to wash my feet; I want to know how bad they look." Ginny stuck her filthy feet under the sink and washed them thoroughly. After they were dried, she took a look at them. Ginny's feet were bruised and scratched all over. 

            "Ginny, they don't look so good," said Hermione. 

            "Mental note, never walk three hours and a half hours without shoes," said Ginny. Ginny went searching through the compartments, trying to find something to do. After an unsuccessful hour of searching, Ginny went back to her compartment. She wrapped herself in her blanket and put her head back, looked at the ceiling and started counting the cracks as entertainment. 

            "What are you up to, Ginny?" asked Neville.

            "Counting the cracks in the ceiling," said Ginny. 

            "How many do you have so far?" asked Neville.

            "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen," counted Ginny.  

            "Well I'll leave you to your counting," said Neville. 

            "No, that's alright," said Ginny. "How are you holding up?"

            "I'm alright," said Neville. "I think you get the courage award today."

            "Unless the grand prize is Bill's pancakes or Mum's homemade cocoa, I'm not interested," said Ginny. She sat up quickly. 

            "What's the matter?" asked Neville.

            "Where's McGonagall?" asked Ginny. "Where are all of the teachers? I mean are they still on the train or did they go back to the castle?"

            "I'm not sure," said Neville. "I haven't seen her since she last gave us directions."

            "When was that?" asked Ginny.

            "She said to stay on the train no matter what until we reach London, to stay with your house as much as possible, and try to not go anywhere alone," said Neville. 

            "Well, we can't go anywhere once the train is moving," said Ginny. 

            "She meant before we started moving, once we got on we couldn't get off," said Neville. 

            "Makes plenty of sense," said Ginny. "But where did she go?"

            "I think she's still on the train meeting with the other teachers," said Neville. "I'd really like to know what's happening."

            "Me too, Neville, and I don't like the idea of having to wait to know whether Ron is alive or dead, but there's nothing we can do," said Ginny. "All we can do is wait and hope that everything turned out right."

            At around one o'clock, everyone was asleep but Ginny. She looked around the compartment at Lavender, who's head was on Seamus's lap and Parvati, who was leaning against Dean. Hermione was curled up on the seat and was leaning against the window. Ginny looked down at Neville, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She put her head back and started counting the cracks again, and finally her eyes started to leak the tears she had been holding in all day. A few minutes later Ginny stopped crying. She was worried sick about Ron. Her brother had been even more overprotective since You-Know-Who had come back two and a half years ago. Ginny knew the only way to get home sooner, or at least to make it feel as though it was sooner, was to sleep so she closed her eyes and tried to get a couple hours. 

            "Ginny, Ginny wake up," said someone, shaking her awake.

            "Give me five more minutes, eh Mum?" asked Ginny. As Ginny drifted into consciousness, she remembered what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. "Where's Ron? What happened?"

            "Still no word," said the voice, who Ginny found was Hermione. "But it's almost three and I was looking for someone to talk to."

            "We should get to the station in an hour," said Ginny. "Do you think our parents were notified?"

            "I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that they owled everyone's parents," said Hermione.

            "I can't wait to see Mum and Dad," said Ginny. 

            "Neither can I," said Hermione. "I just want to be in my room at my window seat curled up reading a book."  

            "I just want to be sitting at the kitchen table having Bill's pancakes, Mum's cocoa, with sausages and sunny side up eggs with the whole family," said Ginny. 

            "You're making me hungry," said Hermione. 

            "Well is there any more food left?" asked Ginny. 

            "No," said Hermione. "They served the last of it a while ago."  

            "Well, we should be home soon," said Ginny. "You live about ten minutes out of London, right?"

            "Yeah," said Hermione. 

            "We live about an hour out of London," said Ginny. "Plus Mum and Dad don't know Muggle money so we can't stop in a diner or anything to get food." 

            "Knowing your Mum, she'll have a feast waiting for you at home," said Hermione. "I wish I could be there to see it."

            "We'll call you over as soon as Ron gets home," said Ginny. Ginny sat back and prepared to wait for the train to pull into the station. Finally, after about forty minutes, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to the bathroom. 

            "Attention passengers," said a voice over the intercom. "Students will not be permitted to leave without a parent or family member. Town residents will be taken to the Ministry until it is safe to return to Hogsmeade. We will be reaching the station in roughly fifteen minutes. First and second years will be getting off the train first, followed by third and fourth, the fifth and sixth, followed by seventh years. Once the platform has been relatively cleared, Hogsmeade residents will get off the train." Ginny groaned. She really didn't feel like waiting an extra half hour until she got off the train. Finally, they pulled into the station. Ginny was sitting with Hermione, who was shifting around anxiously. 

            "I can't believe I have to get off the train last," said Hermione.

            "I can't believe we get to get off the train at last," said Ginny. "The sun is going to be coming up when we get home."

            "Just in time for those pancakes, eh?" asked Hermione.

            "I know," said Ginny. The train emptied quickly, and when the fifth and sixth years were told to get off the train, Ginny hugged Hermione and ran off the train. 

            "Virginia!" shouted Arthur Weasley from the crowded platform of shrieking and crying families. 

            "Dad!" shouted Ginny, and she pushed her way through the crowd. She reached her father, and he hugged her tightly. 

            "Ginny, oh it's so good to see you," said Mr. Weasley. 

            "Dad, I just want to go home," said Ginny.

            "What about your brother?" asked Mr. Weasley. "We have to wait for him to get off the train."

            "Dad, Ron wasn't on the train," said Ginny.

            "What?" asked Mr. Weasley, his face falling. "Why not?"

            "He stayed behind with Harry to fight You-Know-Who with everyone else," said Ginny. 

            "Oh my God," said Mr. Weasley, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He put his glasses back on.

            "Let's go home, dad," said Ginny. "We can wait for him there."

            "We should have noticed it on the clock," said Mr. Weasley. "Well, come on. Charlie is waiting with the car. Bill is at home keeping your mother from hysterics. Thank God you'll be home when she finds out about Ron." Ginny followed her father off the platform and to their car, a 1994 Volvo station wagon. Ginny got into the backseat of the car and dozed until they got home. 

            "Ginny, we're home," said Charlie. Ginny's eyes flew open and she ran out of the car before it had stopped moving. She ran past her mother into the living room where the big grandfather clock stood. She saw Ron's hand on traveling. 

            "Oh thank God," said Ginny. 

            "VIRGINIA!" shrieked Molly Weasley. 

            "Mum!" shouted Ginny and she ran to her mother. Her mother broke into tears and hugged Ginny tightly. "Mum, it's okay, I'm alright, Ron is alright."

            "RONALD!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "Ron! Ron where are you?"

            "Mum, there's something you should know," said Ginny. "Ron stayed with Harry and Dumbledore to protect the castle while the rest of the school was evacuated. But look at his hand on the clock, he's alright." Mrs. Weasley sat down on the floor and burst into frenzied sobs. 

            "My baby boy!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Ron! Oh God, Ron!"

            "Mum, he's alright," said Ginny. "Look at the clock." Ginny pointed to the clock, where Ron's hand started to quiver and slowly moved to home. Ginny looked out the window and saw Ron and Dumbledore in the backyard.

            "Ron!" shouted Ginny. "Ron!"

            "Ginny!" shouted Ron. Ron looked worse then Ginny did. His face was covered in blood and his robes were torn and scorched. His arms were burned in several places and he was covered in dirt and grime. Ginny ran out the back door and knocked her brother to the ground. 

            "Ron, oh Ron I'm so happy to see you," said Ginny. 

            "Ah," said Ron wincing. "I'm kind of in a lot of pain, so if you could maybe get off of me I'd really appreciated it."

            "Oh, sorry," said Ginny, she got up and offered Ron her hand.

            "I'm fine just lying here on the ground," said Ron. 

            "Ronald!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

            "Mum," said Ron. "Great to see you. Look what I found." Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a cage. Inside was a very shabby looking rat.

            "Scabbers?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "But I thought he was dead."

            "It's not Scabbers," said Ron. "I mean it is, but its also Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is free. Too bad Harry…" Ron trailed off and started to cry. Ginny started to tear.

            "Ron, tell me Harry is alive, tell me Malfoy was wrong," said Ginny.

            "I'm sorry, Ginny," said Ron. Ginny's tears that she had held in for a very long time came pouring out. All the emotions of the day came out in tears: fear, exhaustion, strength, pain. 

            "No," said Ginny. "No." She lay down next to Ron on the ground and they held each other and cried. 

            "Dad, get Hermione," said Ron, drying his eyes. It was useless because he just started crying again. Mr. Weasley nodded, waved his wand and vanished.

            "Mrs. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "I know you all are the closest thing Harry has ever had to a family, and I know Sirius is too grief stricken to take care of the funeral arrangements, so will you?"

            "Alright," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "He fought bravely, Mrs. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "He'll probably get Order of Merlin, First Class. And his efforts were not fruitless; Voldemort is gone for good now. The effort of killing Voldemort drained his body of all his energy so quickly that his frail body couldn't take it and he just collapsed." The whole Weasley family was crying when Hermione came running out the back door. 

            "Ron!" she shouted. Hermione was wearing her nightgown and her bathrobe. 

            "Hermione!" shouted Ron. 

            "Oh Ron, I'm so glad your safe," said Hermione, dropping to the ground kissing him all over his face. "Where's Harry?" Ron started crying again. 

            "Hermione, Harry's dead," said Ron, bursting into tears again.

            "No he's not!" shouted Hermione. Ron nodded sadly, and Hermione looked to Ginny. "He's not, is he?" Ginny couldn't do anything but start crying again. Hermione exploded into hysterical, wrenching sobs. 

*          *          *          *          *

            "Miss," said a voice from above her. Ginny, who had been crying looked up into a pair of startling green eyes and jet black hair. "Miss, are you going to get on the bus?" Ginny shook herself. 

            "Harry?" she asked, peering at the man who stood in front of her.

            "Excuse me?" asked the man. Ginny looked around her. She was soaked through the skin, and the people around her, who were also waiting for the bus, were starting to get annoyed. 

            "Sorry," said Ginny. "You just look exactly like a friend of mine." Ginny stood up and got on the bus. 

*          *          *          *          *

A/N: I was going to put the lyrics to "Only the Good Die Young" here, but I just read them (I've only heard the barely comprehensible Me First and the Gimme Gimmes version, so I don't know all the lyrics) but it really doesn't fit. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
